


It Reaches the Eyes

by Ookami_Hime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Hime/pseuds/Ookami_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say true happiness reaches the eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Reaches the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little practice prompt given to me on Tumblr in preparation for the Destiel calendar advent. The prompt was green. I hope y'all enjoy it!

Held up on one arm to look down at the naked man underneath him, Castiel ran a hand over the freckles dusted over tanned skin, the plump lips that kissed at his thumb before they stretched to a small smile, muscled biceps and then down to a toned abdomen that twitched in response to the touch. 

All those years ago, Castiel had rebuilt Dean Winchester when he raised him from the depths of hell. He took that shattered soul and pieced it back together and then restored that physical form back to what it had formerly been aside from the mark on his upper arm—a mark left behind when his true form full of power and grace came into contact with his broken human soul.

Castiel used to believe that he had remade Dean perfectly, but now he believes that had messed up. Because when he looked down at those emerald eyes that stared back at him, they were so vibrant—much more than they had been before Dean went to hell.

“I put you back together, piece by piece.” Castiel commented and ran his thumb underneath Dean’s eye. “But your eyes—they’re beautiful, Dean. So much more than before you went to hell,” he added with a frown.

“Gee, thanks, Cas,” the other man chuckled and leaned up so that they were face to face. “You ever heard how when people are happy, it reaches their eyes?” Castiel nodded slowly. “You ever think that I’m just really happy and it’s showing?”

That realization should have dawned on him sooner and he blushed in response to that embarrassment. Dean chuckled again and leaned forward to brush his lips over Castiel’s, slow and passionate.

“You make me happy, Cas.” Dean murmured and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you.”

Castiel had seen every shade of every color, but he had never seen a more beautiful shade of green than in that moment.


End file.
